Advances in mobile communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever. To illustrate, the increased capabilities of mobile access devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and handheld devices, and corresponding mobile services have allowed users to communicate, send and receive data, and access media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia) like never before.
While the increased capabilities and usage of mobile access devices and/or corresponding mobile services may be beneficial in one or more ways, they may also have one or more negative effects. For example, the distractions of mobile access devices and/or corresponding mobile services may become a detriment to educational, corporate, and/or other endeavors. To illustrate, the quality of an educational experience provided by schools and other educational institutions may be negatively affected by excessive use of mobile access devices by students. Similarly, an organization (e.g., a business) may experience reduced productivity and efficiency due to the use of mobile access devices by its employees during working hours.